Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an external storage device and a method of setting a reference frequency for the same, and more particularly, to an external storage device which can be used in various host environments and a method of setting a reference frequency for the same.
Portable electronic devices are getting more attention and the level of consumers' requirements becomes high. To meet the consumers' requirements, portable electronic devices have been developed to be lighter and to have higher performance. However, there is a limit to increasing performance in terms of price and technology.
A portable electronic device has a slot into which an external storage device can be inserted to extend a storage space. The external storage device communicates with a host at which the external storage device is installed and performs data processing in response to a command of the host. These operations may be performed using signals with very high frequency.
As the operations of the external storage device and the host are performed at a high speed, synchronization between the external storage device and the host has been increasingly important.